How to Rock Twilight Story
by babyd0ll.MK
Summary: Twilight story but How to Rock version guest stars the Troop. Kacey is the new girl who came from Palm Springs, California living with her mom after the long divorce with her older brother to accompany her. She made friends and didnt' believe love in first sight until she met Zander Robbins (Stevie's older brother) In their school it may look normal but everybody has their secrets!
1. Prologue

A Twilight Story (How to Rock version)

Okay so basically this story is from Twilight (the movie & the books) but mostly I'm going to do a bit differently by adding a few characters in this story and it's not just a vampire and werewolf kind of thing there's more supernatural creature in this story if you catch my drift. I added mermaids (from H2o) , witches and wizards (from Harry Potter) and fairies (Winx Club) I came up with this idea for a long while and it took me awhile to come up with the chapter.

I love the movie Twilight but I got irritated from Kristen Stewart I mean I didn't had a problem with her to begin with but, after when I learned she cheated on Robert Patterson with the director of her latest movie on the Snow White just in dark version kind of way I was beyond shocked that she would do that to him and then I find out that she's still contacting with him and that was just beyond the last straw I had it with her and I'm glad Robert finally got out of that relationship because once a cheater always a cheater. I should know… I been cheated back when I was high school but I'm not even going to explain my situation so I'm pretty know what Robert is going thru.

So back to my point I'm a huge fan of How to Rock, along with the Troop and the rest of the shows but I'm not going to explain myself here in the story so I decided to write a story about my top 10 favorite shows hope you enjoy and How to Rock & the Troop just happens to be the Top 2 so enjoy !

Main Characters (How to Rock)

Kacey Simon (Human) she comes to the normal school Bella Vista High where she meets several people that are hiding secrets from each other. She intrigue to find out along the way, she falls in love with the mysteries Zander Robbins, becomes very close with his sister Stevie Baskara-Robbins, Hayley Steele and Cadence Nash and dives deep into their unknown world. She's also the arch-rival towards Molly but, aside their differences to save the world and their home town from a mysteries stranger.

Zander Robbins (werewolf) he's a student in Bella Vista, that looks like he's about 20 even though he swears he's only 17, he's very drawn to the beautiful Kacey Simon when she first comes to Bella Vista even though he should stay away from her own safety. along the way she discovers what he is and confirms their "love" to one another despite his "condition" where they will reach obstacles and hard times to come where everybody would have to work together for the first time in generation and aside their differences to save their home. People know him in the band called Gravity 6 with his sister and friends. He's also best friends with Jake Collins, Kirby Cadworth, Kevin Reed, Felix Garcia & Nelson Baxter his band mates but very close with Jake Collins considering they are mainly leaders for the guys.

Stevie Baskara-Robbins (werewolf) she's a student in Bella Vista, where people knew her thru her brothers Zander, Colin, Blaine, & Drew, She's very stubborn, tom-boyish, can be very sweet and a bit sensitive but hardly shows it towards others and there's this other side that nobody gets to see that she can very girly when she wants to be thanks to Kacey, Hayley and Cadence (her partner in crime) she becomes best friends with Kacey, Hayley & Cadence and bass player in her brother's band of Gravity 6.

Nelson Baxter (wizard-physic) he's a student in Bella Vista, band-mate towards Zander, and Stevie along with his band mates. He's best friends with Kevin Reed where they both grew up together and does everything together. Has a huge crush on Grace King who's the 2nd head leader towards Molly. He's basically the smart one in the group along with Stevie but hardly shows it so… in times whenever he's wrong Stevie would be the one to fix it. He was seen doing odd things with objects Kacey, Stevie, Hayley & Cadence are the first ones to discover that he's a wizard not even Kevin knew about it… so there's going to be some tension between the two best friends.

Kevin Reed (wizard-strength) he's also a student in Bella Vista-band mate towards Zander. Stevie, Nelson, Jake & Kirby while good friends with Hayley & Cadence along with Felix. He's very athletic especially basketball. He's best friends with Nelson but, has a crush on Kacey but, knew she's out of his league but after realizing he considers her as a sister but, the last person he last expected (Molly Garfunkel-head perf) after he snapped at her for making fun of him and his friends and that's how he sees there's this other side of her that somehow got them very close with another that they ended up together in the end.

Grace King (vampire) she's a student at Bella Vista as well she just came there two years ago, she's very happy, eccentric, beautiful and very lovable. She's the opposite of Molly (head perf) who's also her best friend. She's very friendly with everybody but also the follower towards Molly but wants to be her own person. People seem to think she's dumb because she's blonde but she's very smart she just doesn't show it towards others and has a huge crush on Nelson.

Molly Garfunkel (vampire) she's a student at Bella Vista, along being head perf. Many people consider her very cold, mean, and pale. She's never seen eating and would disappear on weekends with Grace. The biggest thing that surprised her was that Kevin Reed (a wizard) actually snapped at her for being rude towards others, especially with him and his friends even with Grace (her best friend) where she knew Grace would forgive her but, after re-thinking about it…. She ends up falling in love with him after when they both save one another when they were saving their home town and the world.

Guest Stars (the Troop-1rst guest stars in the show)

Jake Collins (werewolf) he's best friends with Zander, Felix, Kirby, Nelson & Kevin. He's like the 2nd leader of the pack and finds himself a mate with a certain blonde (Hayley Steele) where he discovered her secret. He was dumbstruck that they kept a secret from another from the years they known each other it would explain a few things. He's also a ladies' man after Zander where they are both popular thru being a band together of Gravity 6.

Hayley Stele (mermaid-powers: mother nature, water & music) she's in the cheerleading team, dancer, president in the junior & senior class becomes best friends with the new girl (Kacey Simon), along with Stevie Baskara-Robbins (Zander's younger sister) & Cadence Nash despite how they have anything in common but, came very good friends neither less. She ends up being Jake's girlfriend & mate later in the story (A/N: I always love them as a couple in the Troop so I decided to put them together in the story too)

Felix Garcia (wizard- smart genius) he's very close friends with Hayley & Jake and gets acquainted towards Zander, Nelson, Kevin, Kirby, Cadence, Stevie (where he has a crush on) along with Kacey (the new girl) thanks to Hayley where they become very close in the story. He was seen doing odd things just to impress the ladies but what they don't know is that Stevie & Kacey are the first ones to find out what he is along with Kevin and Nelson where they would seem shocked but, ended up shrugged and respected each other's space, by working together to save the world. He ends up having Stevie as his girlfriend despite Zander, Colin's Blaine and Drew's protest, for being protective they ended up accepting him part of the group anyway.

Kirby Cadworth (werewolf) he's very friendly towards others except certain people but won't name them. (A/N: not going to spoil the story) He's best friends towards Jake, Zander, and Felix after finding out they have a lot in common along with Kevin and Nelson. He becomes a big brother towards the girls (Hayley, Kacey and Stevie) and finds himself drawn to Cadence and ends up being together in the end

Cadence Nash (mermaid-powers: fire and electric) she may look like she comes from the bad crowd but only because people were judging her but after discovering there's more to people than meets the eye. After being separated from her older brother she was pretty much left by herself until she met Hayley and become part of the family which made her feel like she belonged for the first time. She's also best friends with Hayley along with Kacey and Stevie. Also she's very protective with her friends and sometimes with her older brother whenever he comes to visit to cause trouble but only because she knew what he's compatible of what he can do? She finds herself drawn to Kirby even though they hang out sometimes she slowly ends up falling in love with him despite her protest towards people.

Prologue…

I haven't given that much thought on how I would die although I had enough reasons to last me a few years if possible but even if I did it wouldn't be what i imagined to be because you can't predict how to die.

I stared threw the shadows without even breathing that is across the long room, into the dark eyes if the strange mysteries hunter as he looked pleasantly smiled back at me…

Surely it's a good day to be in this place of someone else, someone who would fall in love; noble, trustworthy even it should could for something right?

I knew that if I never gone to Bella Vista I wouldn't be facing death right now but as terrified as I was I couldn't bring myself to regret this decision. When the lives of others that you dream so far beyond any expectations, it isn't reasonable to grieve when it would come to the end.

The stranger smiled almost too friendly to smile as he was about to slather forward to kill for me my entire death.


	2. Ch 1: Welcome to Bella Vista

**A/N: I'm soooooo sorry that it took this long to write this chapter, I've been a bit busy but I finally finished this chapter so I hope you enjoy! and thanks for the reviews :D**

**Chapter One: Welcome to Bella Vista High**

My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down. It was eighty-five degrees in Los Angeles, California with the sky perfect like this with no clouds in the sky it made me going to miss this place so much. I was wearing my favorite outfit-sleeveless, purple print lace t-shirt that says "Hollywood" with my dark blue jeans and converse to match my shirt as a farewell gesture. My carry-on item luggage was matching my outfit so it made me relax knowing I can know which made me knew I have colorful luggage's for the rest of this trip.

In the northeast of New York State, a small town named Bella Vista exists where my dad and older brother were waiting for me on the other side. I haven't seen them since three summers ago and that was the last time I saw them both where my mom remarried to Leon. Not that I have a problem with him or anything but if he made my mom happy then I'm happy and in my surprise she's expecting their first child. I was a bit shocked because I didn't expect any more kids from her but, with my brother and I going to college soon I can't really say anything really if she wants more kids.

It was from this town that made my mom leave my dad by escaping the gloomy atmosphere and I was about two years old when I left. It briefly made me remember how it was like, I'm pretty sure it made me miss my birth home town where I grew up here for a little while. I didn't remember a lot but, I'm pretty sure my dad begged my mom to stay… and after that I couldn't remember after that.

I loved Los Angeles, with the sunny day and the beach where I can think in peace, Bella Vista didn't had that kind of beach.

"Kacey" my mom said to me –the last of a thousand times-before I got on the plane "You don't have to do this you know."

My mom looks like me except with short black hair with highlights on the side, with layers and laugh lines. I felt a panic as I stared at her wide childlike eyes. How could I leave my loving, erratic, my best friend of a mom to fend for herself? Of course she had Leon her husband and the baby coming in the way, I didn't even thought about the baby until now. I mean sure she had Leon's mom to help her but, for some reason it didn't seem fair that I didn't get to see my dad and my older brother while my new to come sibling had both his/her parents while mine are divorced. I was envied with that kind of jealously having my parents back together was a dream but I knew my parents weren't going to be back together which was fine with me I mean my dad seemed to be fine without her and with my older brother Ace with him, I didn't had nothing to worry about right?

"I want to go mama." I stated I'd always been a good liar these days and it was my idea that came up to live with my dad and older brother for the time being.

"Tell Angelo and Ace I said hi." She told me.

"I will." I told her.

"I'll see you soon baby" she insisted "You can come back home whenever you want and I'll come right back just say the word."

But I could see the sacrifice in her eyes behind the promise and I knew it was my duty to assure her that everything will be fine.

"Don't worry about me mama," I urged "It'll be great to see daddy and Ace besides what could happen. I love you mama."

She hugged me tightly for a long minute or two, as I got my stuff I got to the plane and she was gone after that.

It was a four-hour flight from Los Angeles, to New York then another hour in a small plane up to Brooklyn and an another hour back to Bella Vista. Flying doesn't seem to bother me; the hour in the car with my dad Angelo and Ace was a little awkward since it's been so long since I seen them both. I couldn't wait till I see them because I had so much to tell them and even though I maybe close with my mom I'm still a daddy's girl in my dad's eyes and that wouldn't ever change (A/N: the role who plays Kacey Simon's dad and older brother are Master P and her older brother Romeo, I thought it would be fair for her actually dad and brother to be in the story since I'm a huge fan of them)

Angelo had really been fairly nice about the whole thing. He seemed genuinely surprised that I was coming to live with them especially my older brother Ace for the first time with any degree of permanence. He'd already gotten me register for high school even though Ace is in his final year, to go college I didn't had to worry about him living by himself because I'll be there with him the whole way at least for the time being anyway. He even insisted to help me find my own car since my birthday was coming up soon.

When I landed to Brooklyn, it was pouring hard of rain. I didn't it as an omen even though I grew up loving the rain back home down here it was a bit different. I couldn't seem to like it for some reason and I knew my dad and brother were confused with my decision-like my mother and brother before me. I haven't exactly made it a secret for my distaste of Bella Vista even though it's my birth home town to begin with.

My dad and brother were waiting for me with the cruiser at least that's what I thought at first apparently they have a new car which made me very surprised. It was one of those trucks I saw back home except the color I usually like in trunks are either black or purple but that's just me, it's a ford trunk. My dad is the police chef in Bella Vista while my brother would help out whenever he can in the police station. My primary motivation behind buying a car, despite how I saved up half of the money I wanted to get was that I refused to be driven around town in the car with red and blue lights on top. Nothing can slow down traffic like a cop.

My dad Angelo gave me a loving hug, I knew he missed me as I missed him; while I was done hugging my dad my older brother Ace just gave me a teddy bear hug. As much as I hate this town I knew I miss my dad and brother the most that my mom knew.

"It's good to see you cookie." My dad said smiling as I smiled back "It's good to see you too daddy." As I turned to my brother Ace he said" You changed a lot since we last saw you huh baby girl. How's mom?" I bet you wondering why both my parents call me cookie and my brother call me baby girl? Well from what I was growing up I'm a huge fan of cookies and just called me cookie since then and with my brother well I'm not sure why he called me that but I didn't mind because it made me his favorite special girl in his life.

"Mom's fine, with the baby coming she has a lot of help with Leon's mom even though she insisted I call her grandma, it just seemed weird since I hardly know the woman you know." I told them, this they knew even though I knew it would hurt my dad but, wanted her to be happy and that's what he always wanted her to be just be happy even if it wasn't with him, for my brother on the other hand was a different story. He's not very close with mom which I could say I couldn't blame him since mom took me away from him and dad when I was younger so I wasn't sure what to say about that.

I had a few bags. Most of my California clothes were too permeable for New York. My mom and I had a shopping spree and luckily when we got new clothes for myself and the baby on the way, most of the stores were on sale so that was pretty good. I got some winter wardrobe, with some new boots, and new accessories to come with it so it made me happy with the rest of my stuff.

"I found a good car for you cookie, Ace and I picked it out just for you." My dad announced out of nowhere when we were strapped in.

"Really?" I said thru a surprise tone thru my voice "What kind of car?" I was a bit suspicious because they didn't exactly know what kind of car I wanted but, I wasn't going to judge.

"Well it's a mini cooper, now I know it's not exactly what you wanted but, I got a good deal from a friend of mine. Do you remember Billy Steele down in Sweet water Ranch. Sweet water Ranch is a small Indian reservation on the coast.

"No not really?" I told him.

"Don't you remember baby girl." Ace said "he used to take us camping and come along with us during the summer, has a daughter name Hayley you two were like best friends before."

"That would explain why I don't remember, it's been so long since I last saw them."

"Well, he's in a wheelchair now," My dad continued thru our conversation when I didn't remember him per say. "So he can't drive but has Hayley helped me with the engine and everything to see his mini cooper, we even changed the color of the mini cooper because I wasn't sure you would like orange so I changed to black with purple stripes on it because I remembered you told me thru one our letters that your favorite color just happen to be purple so I added that on the car."

"Really Kace, the car runs great and you'll love it I promise. If it was my car I would of changed it with a few things like new stereo and everything." Ace said.

"Besides princess, I kind of already bought it for you as a homecoming gift." My dad peeked sideways thru his rear view mirror as he had a hopeful expression.

"Wow for free?" I said in a surprise tone.

"You really didn't have to do that daddy, I even got myself some money saved up and I was going to buy myself a car." I told him.

"I really don't mind, I just want you to be happy here and I'm really happy that you decided to stay here sweetie." My dad said.

I smiled as I looked at my dad "That's really nice daddy. Thank you I really appreciate it guys I really do."

"We're glad, we just want you to be happy and comfortable is all." Ace stated as he turned his shoulder to look at me "And besides a lot of changes has been happening in Bella Vista you wouldn't even believe."

"Like what?" I said with a bit of curiously.

"You'll just have to wait and see baby girl besides once we get settled I'm going to show you around this week so we have plenty of time to see the sights and everything." Ace said. I could tell he was happy to see me since we're really close with one another.

"I can't wait." I told him.

"Well you're very welcome princess. I'd do anything to make you happy and like Ace said we both just want you to be happy here and be comfortable to the place and he's right about the changes. There have been some changes even I can't even put place to the thing." My dad said as he mumbled his thanks from embarrassment. I'm guessing it surprised him.

We exchanged a few more comments on the weather, and they were both right about the changes, I noticed there was some kids that I didn't recognize. One of them next to the girl starred at her for a long moment and then looked away with an angry expression on his face. Boy I wonder what made him mad._  
_

Eventually we made it to my dad's place. In my surprise they lived in a new place instead of the house I grew up in which made me curious, I didn't even knew they moved.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"Our home? We uh moved a couple of months back." Ace answered as we went to a full stop. the house was unbelievable; it had a blue roof kind of like mine back home with windows in the front, couple of trees in the front and had a porch with a hammock in the side. I was very surprised. It was a two story house for two people I couldn't even believe it.

"Why didn't you tell me you guys moved?" I asked.

My dad and my brother looked at each other then looked at me with a surprise look on my face.

"Well we just decided it was time to move, and besides the place was kind of small with the three of us living together I thought it was time to move in a bigger place don't you think?" My dad answered.

I couldn't help but feel like they were hiding something from me but, I could be imagining things.

"This place is unbelievable it actually looked like the one back home in LA only the difference is that it's a gated community and everything." I told them.

"Really? You live in the gated community with mom?" Ace answered with a surprise look on his face.

"Yeah… I thought mom told you." I told him.

"No… she didn't bother to tell me that." Ace said which made me frown, I knew they weren't close but I didn't think it was that possible to not be close with their parents. It must have been really hard not having me to play with. I couldn't help but feel upset about that.

When I turned to my right where the garage was automatically open, I guessed it was from my dad because he had a remote to open it was my new- well, new to me –mini cooper. It was black with purple stripes on the side, front shaped of a "V" and had a hello kitty tattoo on the back of the window. I couldn't help but scream happy and ran to my dad and brother.

"Oh my gosh!? This is the best car ever! Thank you daddy! Thank you Ace! I love it?!" as I hugged both my dad and older brother much to their dismay. I knew they were surprised by the hug but I couldn't help it. I was happy.

"I'm glad you love it princess." My dad said, smiled as he and Ace watched me look around the car. The mini cooper looked really new, they must have worked really hard to with the new seats, side mirrors along with the rear mirror and the wheels that can spin. I just couldn't believe it!

It only took one trip to get all my stuff upstairs. I got the west bedroom that faced over the front yard while Ace's room was across the room from me while my dad's room was down the hall. Ace gave me a quick tour of their new home and I noticed a few frames of me and Ace when we were kids. I looked happy to see my big brother and my dad. I'm glad I made this decision.

*****Next day- first day of Bella Vista High*****

_**Kacey's P.O.V.**_

Kacey Simon stumbled into the school on September 7th with older brother Ace as she flopped against the doorway and breathed in to relax herself. She had never been more miserable then the first day in a new school not only that the she's the new girl but, she was annoyed by the kids starring at her. It was just getting on her nerves. She never wanted to leave her home in Los Angeles but, if this is the kind of sacrifice that she had to do then… that's what she's willing to do.

"Kacey Simon." Kacey jumped at the sound of her name as her and her older brother turned around and saw a blonde girl, with her hair wavy with the opposite of what she's wearing. It's almost like they were matching sort of. She had honey brown eyes that were almost like it was glowing with curiously.

"Um yes." She nervously panted a bit, shoving her hair out of her eyes as Ace chuckled at her response.

"Hi I'm not sure if you remember me but we used to play with one another when we were kids. I'm Hayley, Hayley Steele" she said "Here let me help you with that." She gestured to Kacey's bag and books.

"Nice to see you too Hales in case you haven't noticed I could help out with my sister's things." Ace joked around and Hayley looked at Ace with a gentle smile.

"Oh I'm sorry Ace, I didn't see you there I just thought I helped her out since we're going to the same way." Hayley explained.

"Sure, of course. Well I have to get going wouldn't want to be late. I'll see you later baby girl. Have fun." Ace gave me a quick kiss on my forehead leaving me dumbfounded wondering what just happen.

"Bye Ace." I whispered as I watched my brother walk to his class leaving me in a sigh then turned to Haley "Thank you for helping me with that."

"Of course no problem, so where did you move too? I haven't seen you since the last time you were here." Hayley explained.

"Well I've been staying with my mom… in Los Angeles, California." I told her.

"Really? That must have been so cool have you ever met any movie stars down there." Hayley said.

I chuckled and said" A few. My uh step dad knows a few people since he's one of the chefs that worked with them. I believed he said that he used to work with Brad Pitt or something but I never really believed that."

"Really how come?" she asked with curiously.

Nobody has ever asked me that despite how I have no problem with my step dad… I just felt like he was showing off with these types of things. "Well… for one his food isn't that good" looking at Hayley with a horrible expression on her face "I'm kidding. Chill my step dad's food is amazing but, he just seems to show off because of it and I don't like when people gets in our business is all with the baby in the way…I don't want any paparazzi finding out you know."

Hayley nodded and said" I can understand that, well welcome to Bella Vista High. Isn't New York very different from California though?" she asked with a gentle smile on her face.

"Yes very different. The facts that its pouring rain outside I'm pretty used to this kind of weather but, it is never this muddy though."

Hayley grinned "Yeah you get used to this and should get yourself a pair of good rain boots in the near future" she said as she looked down at Kacey's boot." Oh! You are prepared that's good."

Kacey chuckled, she had a feeling she and Hayley will get along just fine she can just tell. "This is me." I told her, arriving outside of the classroom.

"It's me too. That's why I walked you here while Ace went to his class. I still can't believe you're actually here we're going to have a lot to catch up on don't you think?" Hayley asked.

"Most def. I mean I briefly remember you but, I'm sure my memories will come back to me." I told her.

"I'm sure they will." Hayley stated as they went inside and saw two empty seats "Look there's an empty seat in front of me we can sit by each other." She set Kacey's books down on the desk.

"Thank you. I appreciate this Hales. I'm sorry I don't remember you much." I told her just then another girl sat next to Hayley and noticed she was greeting her.

"Hey Hales, this must be the new student huh?" the brown hair girl said with a smirk on her face.

"Don't worry about it I'm sure we'll make new memories while we're staying here." Hayley stated and then turned to her friend "Yes Candy this is the new student and her name is Kacey, the one I told you about. Kacey this is one of my best friends Cadence and Cadence this is Kacey."

"Nice to meet you." I told her.

"Nice to meet you too, I knew you were new but you weren't what I imagined you be." Cadence said which me arched my eyebrow of what she meant.

"What do you mean?" I asked with curiously but felt ignored when she didn't hear me because she was busy looking in a magazine.

Hayley sat down on her seat as Kacey sat down in the front of her and began looking around the room. It was a wide spacious look at all the students at once. The teacher was already sitting there. He had this hair due kind of reminded her of Elvis but smaller size with a button t-shirt and a gray v-sweater. It wasn't anything that Kacey had ever seen before in her whole life. He even had a mustache. She was used to big bulky winter coats and sweatshirts and jeans but this guy was wearing tennis shoes to school which made her arched her eyebrow at his outfit but shook her head.

"Is this our teacher?" Kacey whispered to Hayley as she smiled and nodded.

"Something like that. You would think Mr. March would teach theatre or something but nope, he teaches History" said Hayley

"Mr. March." Kacey glanced at her schedule. Yep this was her first class and this was her teacher. Boy what an interesting looking man and to think she thought he looked like Elvis if he were then the world has gone crazy.

The rest of the students were assembling into the class. The first person that Kacey almost took her breath away. He was a tall young man, looked about sixteen with a buzz haircut of black hair and wide eyes but that wasn't the most alarming thing about this appearance. His skin was porcelain dark and when got a closer look he could of sworn he was blushing when he saw her and looked away quickly but she could imagining that.

"Who's that?" she said with curiously without choking herself.

"Oh that's Kevin Reed, and not far behind him would be his best friend Nelson Baxter." Cadence added, seeing someone following him in the room.

Kacey's eyes almost bugged out of her head when she saw the next guy that walked into the room behind Kevin. He was tall himself but with light brown hair with curiously thru his eyes when he saw her then looked away shyly and sat next to Kevin as they were talking among themselves.

"Oh wow…" her voice trailed off.

"Nelson and Kevin are very shy but, they are quite nice. It takes awhile for them to be acquainted with other people and they are both quite the magician it's pretty good too," Hayley explained.

Then two more people came which just happens to be girls that Kacey's eyes literally bugged out of her head when she saw the first girl walked into the room. She was tall herself but with long blonde hair with waves like Hayley with a happy smile like she's perky or something and the next person behind her had dark brown hair and both had porcelain white skin and brilliant gold eyes.

"Oh my…" her voice trailed off.

"That would be Grace King-Garfunkel; she's the adoptive sister to Molly," Hayley explained.

"Grace is very sweet but, with Molly… she can be very mean at times and cold but she has an actually soft spot it just takes awhile for her to trust certain people… I get along pretty well with Grace though since she's very nice but with Molly that's a different story," Hayley said.

"Yeah well she doesn't get along with anyone Hales you know that." Cadence said.

Then the bell rang for the first bell. The teacher, Mr. March walked up to the front.

"Welcome to a brand new year kiddo's. first things first before we go over the curriculum for the semester. I would like to get to know each and every one of you. So as I go down the rows I would like you to stand and say your first and last name and something that you enjoy to do. "Kay" Mr. March explained as he pointed to the front row which just happens to be Molly Garfunkel.

"Hi I'm Margaret Garfunkel and I like to draw." With that, she sat down and crossed her arms across the chest.

"Well that was ... um... interesting, "said Mr. March. As he opened his mouth as he turned to the next student and the classroom door banged opened. Kacey's eyes widen when she saw who came in to the classroom four students came to the room.

One was very tall, with jet dark brown hair and had tanned skin. He had a pair of beetle black eyes that were narrowed with distaste at the world, along with a girl and two boys. The girl had medium light brown hair with also beetle eyes and looked at Kacey for a long moment then sat down next to her brother; while the next boy who had brown hair with light skin and the same beetle eyes but brown and then the last guy had brown hair as well with brown beetle eyes with curiously starring at her but looked away to sit down.

"That's Zander Robbins, and yes he's very hot but he's also a jerk to everyone but I like him though we're good friends and the three behind them would be his sister Stevie, and their friends Jake and Kirby who also good friends of ours."

Kacey had to admit though Zander was drop dead gorgeous, she never met anyone who was this unbelievable gorgeous to begin with. While she shrugged her shoulders, she watched Zander walked to his seat he was with his sister next to him while Jake and Kirby were sitting behind them. They all set their textbooks and slumped down in the seat, who she couldn't help but noticed that they weren't paying attention to everyone who were watching them.

"Uh excuse me! Yahoo!" Kacey jumped, realizing that Mr. March was calling on her.

"Oh I'm sorry… umm. I'm Kacey Simon and I'm 16. I love to sing. At my old school I used to be in the chorus of drama club and did lots of musicals." Kacey said in a rush that she sat down quickly and covered her eyes in embarrassment. That's just great?! The first day of school and she already embarrass herself that's just perfect.

Mr. March looked imploringly at her for a long moment realizing something then smiled and said" You wouldn't happen to be Chef Simon's daughter would you?"

Everybody in the class looked at Kacey especially Zander, Stevie, Jake and Kirby who also looked which made me slumped her seat and said" Yes… yes I am… "

Mr. March smiled and said" Well class looks like we have a new student. Come on sit up and let me get a good look at you" as Kacey got up despite her protest" Well I'll be, you sure have grown! I haven't seen you since you were a little girl. Everybody this is Kassandra Simon."

"Actually it's Kacey." I corrected him since I had my full name to the death.

"Well it's been a long time since I heard from Chef Simon. I'll be sure to pay him a visit. Alright Kacey you can sit down now." Mr. March said then moved to Hayley and then Cadence while Kacey hid herself behind her book since everybody was still starring at her with curiously, she really hated when people can't mind their own business it was starting to feel like when she was back home in LA not that she had anything bad to say about it.

"Hello!" Hayley said as she waved to the class which made Jake smiled at her as he shook his head towards her "I'm Hayley Steele, I love dancing and chreography which I very much enjoy besides being in the drama club" then sat down to turn to Kacey "So Kacey when you do your musicals or drama club here be sure to let me know and I'll set you up. I'm head of the committee to the drama club."

Kacey had to laugh when she listen to Hayley she had a feeling she and her are going to be the best friends and then listened when it was Cadence's turn.

"I'm Cadence Nash, I love to ride motorcycles and don't care what people think of me." Then sit down which left Kacey looked at her for a long second and then shrugged off since she's not here to judge people this time around.

As soon as Cadence and Haley's turn they went to talk by themselves as her eyes rest on Zander Robbins again. She couldn't help herself luckily his sister was occupied with something while Jake and Kirby were talking about something. The guy was just absolutely gorgeous but so dark and demeaning. It was really weird. It was like he had something dark to hide from the world. She's not sure why she kept starring him but it was starting to drive her crazy.

Mr. March jumped right over Zander, Stevie, Jake, and Kirby when it came to their turn to talk about himself. Now that just intrigued Kacey slightly? Why would the teacher act like they weren't there to begin with? Hmm this school just keeps getting weirder than usual.

The bell rang right after Mr. March finished going over the syllabus for the new year. He dismissed them with a promise something exciting for the next day. As Kacey rolled her eyes as Mr. March yelled out "Oh and Kacey please tell your dad I will come to visit him very soon." And then she smiled and said" I'll be sure to do that Mr. March see you tomorrow."

As she was walking to her next class and sighed. She could just tell that something was going to be extremely exciting this year, she just don't know what yet.

***END OF CHAPTER ONE****

**and that's the end of the chapter! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope to see more reviews :D**


	3. Ch 2: Meeting the Gang

Chapter Two: Meeting the Gang

_[during lunch-middle of the day between classes]_

"Kacey!"

Kacey looked around the large cafteria for the source of the voice. She saw a bright blonde girl waving at her. she breathed a sigh of relief and made her way over to Hayley. She froze when she saw who Hayley was sitting with.

"Well you left a little information out," Kacey mumbled to herself.

"Hey baby girl you're going to move or what?" a voice she knew very well who it was that she made a small smile and looked up to her older brother "Hey Ace, you going the same way too?"

"Of course we have the same mutual friends down in Bella Vista." Ace answered as they were both walking the same way to Hayley and friends.

Hayley was sitting with Cadence, Kevin, Nelson, Felix, Molly, and Grace. Nelson and Kevin looked a bit shy, like they wanted to sink through the floor and dissappear. Cadence nodded at her new friend. Felix smiled at her and waved while Molly and Grace just grimaced into their untouched salad.

"Hey Hales," Kacey and Ace both said as they both placed her sandwich on the table between Hayley and Cadence.

"Kacey I'd like you to meet Felix Garcia," Hayley began pointing at Felix. Felix smiled warmly and shook her hand "Ace you remember Felix don't you?"

"Hey dude, nice seeing you again." Ace greeted his friend.

"Same here; you never told me you had a sibling? How come I wasn't aware of this." Felix answered as he narrowed at her brother.

"I told you about Kacey, you just never asked if she was my sister or not." Ace answered as he ate his apple.

"Ah, that would explain the same eyes on the both of you." Felix answered.

"Well ya, we have the same eyes; both from our dad while Kacey here; looks like mom but, has similar touches of our dad isn't that right baby girl." Ace answered as he looked at me.

I smiled and said" Yeah I may look like mom but, I'm very stubborn which I got that from daddy." I answered.

"You remember Cadence from History," Hayley continued to pointed at Cadence where she nodded. "And then there's Kevin Reed and Nelson Baxter across from you." Niether of them barley lifted their heads to look at her.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you guys" Kacey spoke up.

"And this is Molly Garfunkel and Grace King-Garfunkel their sisters" said Hayley, gestering towards Molly and Grace.

"Hello," said Kacey where Ace her brother just stood there quiet narrowed at the two girls. Grace smiled and said" Nice to meet you too Kacey" where Molly continued to ignore her, picking at her salad.

"Please sit, Kacey. We don't bite." Felix said.

"Much" muttered Molly.

Kacey glanced at her older brother as he nodded to reasure her that it's safe to eat; so she sat down next to her brother just to be safe with a ere of nervousness but, saw Hayley's look and sat down. She unwrapped her sandwich and began to pick at it, slowly devouring it in small bites. The nine of them sat in silence for a few moments before Hayley's bell like voice rang out.

"Hey, Zander Robbins, Jake, Stevie, Kirby ! guys over here!" Hayley spoke up.

Kacey nearly jumped slightly and looked up. She saw the tall, lanky, extreamly good looking young man, with his sister and two friends striding across the cafeteria, his leather jacket slung over his shoulder and a mean crimace on his face.

Zander, along with Stevie, Jake and Kirby had jumped as well at the sound of Hayley's voice. They all turned and looked at her, a small smile playing on his lips. Just by Kacey's observation, she could tell that they all liked Hayley a lot. They must be friends or even more; at least from her observation anyway… Hayley just didn't tell her about it.

Zander, along with his sister Stevie, Jake and Kirby towards Hayley until their eyes fell on who she was sitting with. They all glared at Molly and Grace, where they all immediately had a dislike on their faces; niether of them didn't even look at Kacey, Nelson, Felix or Kevin who was also in the table along with Cadence and Ace. Zander gave a slight shake of the head.

"Not today, Hales," he said in a low voice. Kacey's breath was taken away at the sound of his voice. It was so… amazing.. wow… that was the only two words she can even describe for it… just amazing wow… it was a voice she could listen to it all dahy. So even, so full. It even had a slight of gentleness to it despite the cold look on his face.

"Aw come on man," Ace stated as he looked up at his friends "I want you guys to meet my sister Kacey; baby girl this is Zander Robbins; his sister Stevie, and that's Jake Collins and Kirby Cadworth. Guys this is my sister Kacey. She's a new student here."

Stevie slightly smiled at the new girl "I heard so much about you; Ace here wouldn't stop talking about you; he's very fond of you I can tell."

Even Stevie had a gentle tone thru her voice like Zander and noticed they were waiting for her to answer and so she didn't want to be rude so… she talked back took her a couple of seconds to snap her out of it.

"I heard some about you too; from what Ace told me anyway although my memory is a bit blurry at the moment…" Kacey spoke up leaving Zander to stare at her with curiously despite how he still has a cold look on his face.

"Oh come on Zander, Felix just said to Kacey that we don't bite. Please Jakey!" Hayley pounted.

Jake chuckled at her and whispered to her "Not today kitten; besides we wouldn't want to intrude we'll talk later okay."

Hayley pounted and said" Oh alright… just for that I'll let it slide but tomorrow you guys have to come sit with us promise."

Jake looked at Zander who seemed to be in battle with himself; along with Stevie who just shrugged while Kirby said" Sure Hales, only you work on our motorcycles again, it's making some noices again."

"Absolutly I'll have Cadence give me a hand with it." Hayley smiled as she waved at her friends; not noticing that Kacey just had a dumbfounded look on her face until Felix pointed out something.

"Alright kitten; we'll see you later." Jake stated as he looked at Kacey "It was nice meeting you Kacey. I hope we get see each other soon. You should come down the reservation we'll be sure to show you around if you want?"

Kacey dumbly blinked her eyes; by clearing her throat and said" Of course. I'll uh I'll ask my dad if it's alright for me to go down there… I'll just have Ace come with me since I'm not familiar to the face yet…"

"Of course. See you later Ace, Kacey it was nice meeting you." Jake stated but Zander interuppted him "Come on guys let's head out and like Jake said kitten; just not today maybe some other time promise."

Hayley pouted and said" Okay Zan, I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Kitten." Jake said leaving behind Zander, Stevie and Kirby who wasn't that far from Zander, as they were rejusting their jackets over their shoulders and turnign away over to their heels.

"Kitten?" Kacey repeated, looking up at her.

Hayley turned a glorious shade of pink thru her cheeks smiling at her "Oh yeah; that's Jake's nickname for me while I'll call him Jakey I'm the only person who can call him that."

Molly glared at the two of them, contempt in her now darkening eyes. Kacey's own soft brown eyes widened in surprise. She had never seen anybody's eyes change lik ethat before. They were brilliant gold this omrning and they seemed well on tiher way to become black now. That was really odd; very oddd. Even Ace didn't seem to notice. Hmm I wonder if he knows about this?

Kacey glanced at Grace who was across from Nelson. Her own eyes were on Nelson actually. Her eyes had barley left him all afternoon while he was talking to Kevin to themselves about something. But there was anythign thing she had noticed. They were brialliant gold; not a touch of black? So weird?

Kacey had seen that look that Grace was giving Nelson. She had seen it with her mother had fallen in love with her stepfather. Her mom and step dad both worn that same exact look for weeks. It actually got quite annoying to look at now that she thought about it and with the baby soon to be sibling coming… she just hope the baby would have a nice set of parents then she had with Ace before they divorced anyway.

It had to be. It just had to be; seeing that Grace was madly in love with Nelson where he thought nobody was looking where he had the same look towards Grace. They were both in love with each other. She wished she can find someone like that but, from what happen to her parents… she guessed her heart isn't up to open up to guys these days; or else her dad would kick their ass if they even set close near her. He's that protective along with Ace of course.

After a stiff lunch with barely anybody speaking. Kacey said a quick good bye to everyone with her older brother who was walking her to her class since her class was across from his; and rushed off to Calculus class. When she walked in; she waved "bye" to her brother Ace who had Science. When she walked in she saw Zander Robbins sitting in the back corner, starring out the window. He looked up when she came in though; who had a strange look thru his face like he was some sort of pain and then began starring back thru the window once again.

Kacey's stomach began to twist up in knowns when she had felt his eyes almost bore through her for a split second. What was it with these people at Bella Vista High? First the teacher, then the students. It's like everybody seemed… so different especailly her dad and older brother except they seemed the same from the last time she saw them but, finding out they moved to a new place seemed like a new change? Maybe it's just her who's just not used to the change I mean… from living with her mom from most of her life since the divorce… she should be used to this kind of the thing right? But somehow it's just everybody has their secrets or they are just that quiet.

"Hello, are you Kassandra Simon?" said the teacher, Mr. Gibbs.

"Yes, call me Kacey," she answered, looking around uncomfortably and hated her full name. why couldn't be a different name oh well.

"Kacey, your seat is right next to Mr. Robbins. You have all your books and such, right?" asked Mr. Gibbs

"Yes I do." Kacey answered

"Alright then I'm notgoing to make you stand up and introduce yourself in front of the class you can just take a seat." Mr. Gibbs smiled at her.

"Thank you," Kacey said gratefully, slowly walking back to her seat. She tried to avoid looking at Zander but she couldn't help herself. There was just something about this him that she couldn't stop looking at.

And that disturbed her while being scared all in the same time.

Following into Calculus class. Kacey had her two final classes, Musical Comprehension along with dance class. She was really excited about these classes because she would be able to write and sing in that while being able to dance freely whenever she wants in her free time. It made feel free from everything that has been happening to her; not realizing that someone was watching her in the shadows.

She walked into the classroom and froze. Cadence Nash, Kirby Cadworth, Stevie Baskara-Robbins (Zander's sister), Jake Collins and Zander Robbins were in her class. It made her a bit nervous but then she realized Cadence is her new friend so she slightly waved at her which she waved back; leaving her to sigh in relief.

"Hey Kace over here." Cadence exclaimed saving her a seat. Kacey slowly made her way to an empty seat that's next to Cadence in the 4th row where Jake, Kirby, Stevie and Zander who were sitting across towards them. She watched as the teacher, Ms. Kim walked to the front of the room. She saw her and approached her.

"Hi, you must be Kacey," She asked.

"Yes I am," said Kacey. "Hi Kacey, I'm Ms. Kim. I'll just introduce you the class really quick so you won't be subjected to embarassment" said Ms. Kim.

"Okay," smiled Kacey. She was starting to like Ms. Kim a whole bunch.

"By the way, you can call me Ms. Kim," she added as she walked to the front of the class. "Class, you can shut up now!" said Ms. Kim. The class immediately quieted down "Okay I'm sure you lot have already met her but this is Kacey Simon. Please try to make her feel welcome. All of you are such a bunch of baboons. I never know what to do with you."

Kacey smiled. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Cadence who smiled as they were talking among themselves; where Jake, Stevie, Kirby and Zander who had sat down in the back corner across from them, leaning against the wall. Stevie mumbled something to Zander which left him to look up towards her. Their eyes locked for about 10 seconds and then she looekd away clearing her throat; feeling her heart racing so fast.

"What was that?!" Kacey thought to herself… "Oh man, if Ace or dad find out… I may never live it down." She slumped a bit down hoping nobody saw but of course Cadence just smirked at her and just shook her head.

Music ended up quickly, where she her dance class just happens to be in the same teacher just different classrom "Oh and whoever those who has a dance class; we're going to meet at the gym that's across from the cafteria; hope to see you there and don't be late."

They all nodded as they were heading to their next class; Cadence and Kacey were talking among themselves; Kacey can tell Cadence is a good friend even if she doesn't show it.

"So what's you're final class anyway?" Cadence asked.

"It's the dance class that Ms. Kim was talking about?" Kacey told her.

"Really that's cool Hales and I are both in that class; why don't we meet up with Hayley I'm sure she'll be excited to see that you're in another class of ours." Cadence said.

"Sure I'll like that." Kacey spoke up.

_[the final class-dance class with Ms. Kim (dance/music instuctor]_

Kacey's P.O.V.

As Cadence and I were heading to meet up with Hayley, she smiled at us as we saw her meeting half way with us.

"Hey Kace, how was the rest of your classes go?" Hayley asked.

"Pretty well; I have Caculus with Zander in Mr. Gibbs class across from Ace's class where he has science and then I have Ms. Kim with Cadence in Music along with dance class with you and Cadence in Ms. Kim's class too."

"That's great. They are all nice teachers; especially Ms. Kim she's my favorite teacher considering she's in charge of drama and everything like that; like I said just let me know if you need any help with the dances; drama or anything okay." Hayley explained leaving me saying "I'll be sure to let you know."

Just when we were heading to our dance class I noticed that my older brother was talking to Zander along with the guys; leaving me arch my eyebrows at him.

"Hey baby girl over here!" Ace exclaimed leaving me to jump once again.

"Hey Ace; what's going on?" I spoke up with Hayley and Cadence not far away from me.

"Nothing baby girl; I just wanted to let you know that I'm done for the day since I don't have a 6th period this semester so I won't be meet up with you after school; Zander volunteered to drop me off at dad's work since he's heading that way as well. You can take the car home." Ace told me as he passed the keys towards me which I caught with good reflexes.

"Oh okay; what time are you and daddy usually come home?" I asked with a curiously thru my voice.

He chuckled and said" We usually back home around between 6-8 depending on how long it would take; but you should get order something afterwards cuz today it might be awhile."

"Kay. Drive safe." I told him as I gave him a hug while he kissed my forehead "I wish you didn't have to leave. We didn't get a chance to catch up since I got here."

Ace looked at me and said" I know, but don't worry this coming weekend I'm all yours."

"Promise." I told him as I slightly looked at him hiding my smile from him.

"Promise baby girl and by the way; in that dance class show em what you got." Ace explained as he gave me slight nod.

"I'll be sure to do that. Love you." As we told each other "bye" I watched him leave with Zander as he gave me a slight nod; leaving me to nod back unsure what just happen just then.

"What was that about?" I mumbled to myself.

"What was what?" Hayley asked.

I looked at Hayley and Cadence with curiously thru their faces as I shook my head "It's nothing… must be my imagination let's head to class before we're late."

They nodded as we headed to our final class for the day.

****end of Chapter Two****

**So what to you think of the chapter? Sorry it took me long to update; I been a bit busy with school; and finding a job; which it's no picnic to find a decent job around here -_- but either than that I hope you enjoy this story so far ^_^ read and review; let me know what you're opinion to this!**


End file.
